


Kim Family Fun

by Niina_rox



Series: <3 Seho <3 [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Family fun, Fluff, Junmyeon’s birthday, M/M, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: I hope this is decent, I apologize if it isn’t...Either way, I hope you enjoy some Seho xD
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Series: <3 Seho <3 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513505
Kudos: 10





	Kim Family Fun

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is decent, I apologize if it isn’t...  
> Either way, I hope you enjoy some Seho xD

Minjun likes to crawl everywhere around the house, he’s almost six months old now. Whenever Minjun is on the move, Eun Bi is usually there making him laugh. Sehun loves it when the house fills with giggles, he can’t help but smile. Of course, the house never stays quiet for long, which he doesn’t mind. It’s the best thing in the world, as he moves away from the kitchen. He finds his children underneath the dining table, well Minjun mostly. As soon as he spots him, he giggles. Then he slowly crawls to him, Sehun is happy to hold him.

It’s easy to tell that Minjun is content, Eun Bi follows them to the couch. As they sit and, watch a bit of TV. Sehun puts it out there “what shall we do, for your dad’s birthday.” Eun Bi smiled happily “have a big party,” Sehun laughed a little. “Who should we invite” she moved closer to him, “everyone” he smiled a little. “That’s a lot of people” Eun Bi looked as serious, as she could “that’s because he’s friends with a lot of people.” That’s true Sehun couldn’t argue with that, “I don’t think we should invite too many people.”

It fell quiet, at least a little bit. It wasn’t long before Junmyeon was home, Eun Bi was excited. “Daddy” she ran up to him he picked her up, “what have you been up to.” She giggled a little “nothing” Sehun did his best, to act like they weren’t doing anything. Junmyeon looks at him “it’s true,” he sits beside him “now why don’t I believe you.” Sehun ends up laughing a little loudly, “you don’t have to, and if I were you I wouldn’t either.” In the end, Eun Bi simply says; “we were just having fun,” that is enough.

”Well that sounds nice” she’s pretty happy in his arms, she can see that her brother is falling asleep. That night once the kids are in bed, Junmyeon somehow knows “I know that my birthday is coming up. But don’t get any crazy ideas” Sehun took a moment, “why not” he laughs a little. When his boyfriend gives him that look, “fine” they get ready for bed. “I don’t want a lot just, a little something with the people I love.” Sehun smiled a little “fair enough, and don’t worry I won’t go crazy.” He was happy with that. 

On Monday morning Sehun got Eun Bi ready for kindergarten, Junmyeon got ready for work. It was only a little noisy in the house, it wasn’t long before they left. Of course, Sehun had a few ideas in mind, after dropping his daughter off at school. He made his way to one of the cafes in town, all the while Minjun was entertaining himself in the stroller. Sehun chose the perfect spot in the café, he had coffee while he waited. And then it wasn’t long before their friends arrived, Kyungsoo and Jongin were there first.

Jongin smiled brightly when he noticed Minjun, who smiled then giggled. A few moments later Minseok and Baekhyun appeared, for a little while all their attention was on his son. Who absolutely loved it, but after that they moved on. “So, what are we doing for Junmyeon’s party,” Sehun smiled a little “we can’t go too crazy.” Baekhyun didn’t want to believe that, “and who says we can’t.” It doesn’t really need to be said, “of course, he doesn’t want anything crazy. But it will be a lot of fun either way.” 

They all had an idea of what they were doing, it’s only a manner of days until his birthday. Which is plenty of time for them, after an hour they went their separate ways. He had his own little surprise for Friday, with the party being held the next day. Minjun had fallen asleep as he wandered around, the shops he was happy as he found everything he needed. When he got back home he placed everything, in his wardrobe making sure it was hidden. By then Minjun was slowly waking up, he was crying a little.

It was now officially his birthday, Junmyeon was happy he was able to have the day off. It was obvious that his boss knew it was his birthday, so he let him have an extra day off. He had a bit of a sleep in when he woke up, he wasn’t surprised that he was alone. As he gets out of bed he finds a couple of roses, and a small gift. He can’t help but, smile opening the present. He is lost for words inside was a beautiful ring, Junmyeon held it in his hands as he headed to the kitchen. Sehun was busy making breakfast, so he didn’t notice him at first.

Eun Bi had a card in her hands “happy birthday daddy,” he smiled happily “thank you.” After she gave him the card and, a big hug she sat at the dining table. Junmyeon smiled as he placed the card on the fridge, he then walked up behind him. Sehun stopped the moment he felt his arms wrap around him, he couldn’t stop the smile on his face. “Morning” he turned to kiss him “morning birthday boy,” he manages to finish up with breakfast. Eun Bi smiles so happily when she gets her food, Minjun makes a few happy noises.

As he gets fed Sehun gives him a sly smile, “so do you like your birthday present.” Junmyeon is quick to say; “yes, I do” he’s only partially aware, of what Sehun has planned. Once they’re done they get Eun Bi ready for school, she’s happy to see her friends. After Sehun came back home, he says; “there’s a little more to that present.” Junmyeon is only a little surprised “really,” he smiles a little “yes.” Minjun was happy crawling around with his toys, Sehun took the opportunity. “I know this isn’t the most romantic way to do this.

But it is the perfect occasion” Junmyeon simply smiles a little, he reaches for the ring “I have thought of this. But couldn’t quite come up with the right thing to say,” Junmyeon laughs a little. It’s then he holds his hand “other then how much I love you, and how much I want to spend my life with you.” He sheds a few tears “you’re not supposed to make me cry on my birthday,” Sehun smiles “I know.” He takes a deep breath “so, Kim Junmyeon will you marry me” he sheds a few more tears. As he says, “yes.” 

Sehun feels so happy as he places, the ring on his finger. “I love you” they kiss, for a couple of minutes. It’s the perfect thing, it falls quiet but, it isn’t long before his phone goes off. Messages from his friends and, family. 

It’s around twelve the next day, when his family drops by. It’s easy to tell Eun Bi is excited, as much as they want to say what happened. Junmyeon wants to see if they notice the ring, even if they have they don’t say anything. They head out for lunch at one of the clubs, in between the the fun memories and, the catching up they do. It’s obvious that the kids want to entertain everyone, after an hour and a half. They go their separate ways, as they arrive back home. Sehun says; “there’s one more thing happening,” before Junmyeon can ask what he means.

The door is opened to reveal their friends, of course, it’s not only them. They have also decorated, Junmyeon is not only lost for words, but he’s also smiling like a fool. Eun Bi giggles as she tries to grab some balloons, Minjun is pretty much falling asleep in Sehun’s arms. All the while Junmyeon gets group hugged, soon there’s music, food and presents. Making for one of his favourite birthdays. The first to notice his ring and, pretty much tells everyone is; Minseok. He’s speechless, he’s had a couple of drinks.

So, he’s a little rough when he grabs Junmyeon’s hand, “when did this happen.” It falls quiet “yesterday” Minseok smiles, and then holds him close. “I am so happy for you” Baekhyun wanders over, “why does he look like he’s about to cry.” Junmyeon almost doesn’t want to tell him, but it comes out “have you seen his ring.” Baekhyun’s eyes widen “oh my god” he pulls him into his arms, “congratulations.” Junmyeon laughs a little “thank you,” it falls quiet at least a little bit. By the time the party is over, the kids are fast asleep.

And it’s easy to see that they, aren’t far from falling asleep as well. Once they’re alone they clean up a little, before simply relaxing in bed. 


End file.
